En un lαtido
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Semi AU. • Por azares del destino, Eiji Okumura falleció el mismo día que su hermana dio a luz a un robusto y voluntarioso varón. Diecisiete años después, ese chico, quien heredaría su nombre, conocerá a Aslan, desatando una cadena de acontecimientos que lo llevan a cuestionarse sus orígenes y su propia cordura.


_Bαnαnα Fish pertenece α Akimi Yoshidα._

* * *

Pαrα Michu, lα mejor αmigα que lα vidα me pudo dαr. Porque te quiero, porque sos mi luz y te extrαño.

* * *

Advertenciαs: Si seguís solo el animé, te vas a comer alto spoiler y de verdad que no quiero eso.

* * *

En un lαtido

Por azares del destino, Eiji Okumura falleció el mismo día que su hermana dio a luz a un robusto y voluntarioso varón. Quizás los saludables pulmones del recién nacido se llenaban de aire y expulsaban un llanto a gritos justamente porque apenas estaba naciendo y ya tenía que despedirse de un ser querido.

Ocurrió en la galería del Museo de Arte Moderno en Nueva York, justo en frente de las famosas pinturas de latas de sopa Campell's hechas por Andy Warhol. Se sintió mareado de repente, y Sing alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias del St. Luke's donde se confirmó su deceso. El acta de defunción rezaba «aneurisma de aorta torácico». Tenía treinta y cuatro años, y sus fotografías de la ciudad de Nueva York habían cogido fama tanto dentro como fuera de los Estados Unidos por su estilo único que lo había hecho merecedor de varios premios, entre ellos, el Pulitzer por su fotoreportaje a las pandillas más peligrosas de la ciudad. Sing, al recordar todo eso, sintió en su pecho el enorme peso de la ironía porque, al final de cuentas, lo que había traído a Eiji a la vida de Ash, e indirectamente a su propia vida, había sido eso: un simple fotoreportaje a las pandillas callejeras de Nueva York. Habría sonreído si de verdad no le doliera tanto.

Akira se hallaba devastada e inconsolable mientras hablaba por teléfono con su tío para comunicarle la noticia. Sing de buena gana se habría echado a llorar también junto a ella de no ser porque temía que si cedía, los dos llorarían hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y morir.

Le constaba que Eiji fue feliz los últimos años de su vida. Desde el momento exacto en el que decidió salvar el recuerdo de Ash del ostracismo, y colocó esa enorme y bella fotografía del joven pandillero de hermosura irreal en su muestra, comenzó su proceso de sanación. Con el tiempo empezó a sonreír más —sinceramente, no con esa sonrisa a medias que a Sing le sabían más a compromiso que otra cosa—, a recuperar su risa cantarina que se había guardado desde los veinte, y a vivir. Sí, a vivir de verdad porque Eiji comprendió que si él vivía, los recuerdos de Ash Lynx lo harían también.

Las fotografías de Ash regresaron a los álbumes de donde nunca debieron ser arrancadas, algunas de ellas, esas donde aparecía junto a Eiji y Shorter, habían ido a parar a una repisa ubicada en el salón de la casa, porque con el tiempo la herida dejó de sangrar y se cubrió de una cicatriz que hacía que verlas provocara más nostalgia por los tiempos felices, que tristeza por la pérdida irreparable.

El punto culminante, ese que le aseguró a Sing que Eiji de verdad había recuperado su amor por la vida, ocurrió después de su boda con Akira, donde Eiji lucía tan feliz por ellos dos, que se había ofrecido personalmente a eternizar el momento en sus rollos fotográficos. El álbum de fotos _New York Sense_ , dedicado a ese querido amigo _A_ , fue un éxito rotundo tanto para el público como en la crítica especializada, que alababa de pie la sensibilidad de Eiji plasmada en esas fotografías inéditas. Sing supo que ya había sido suficiente, que Eiji era capaz no solo de enfrentar el recuerdo de Ash, sino también de compartir con el mundo quién fue y qué impacto tuvo en su vida.

Al fin lo había conseguido.

Uno a uno, la enorme cantidad de amigos que Eiji había logrado cosechar a lo largo de su vida se acercaron a despedirse de él. Sing se las había arreglado para traer a su madre desde Japón, y ahí se enteró del nacimiento del primogénito de la hermana de Eiji el mismo día de su muerte, y le pareció que, de alguna forma, la vida se reía de ellos.

Finalmente, le tocó su turno de despedirse de su amigo en la intimidad. Akira le tomó de la mano con fuerza dándole ánimos silenciosamente.

Eiji siempre había parecido más joven de lo que en realidad era. Llevaba el pelo corto, justo como cuando se conocieron, y de no ser por el féretro, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un jovencito soñando alguna cosa realmente agradable. Sing retrocedió años en el tiempo, cuando aún tenía quince años y le había tocado reconocer el cuerpo sin vida de Ash en esa morgue fría y solitaria. Era la misma expresión.

—Idiota —le dijo—. Mira la sonrisa que traes, Eiji. Sin duda eres igual que ese otro idiota.

Sintió la mano de Akira agarrándole el hombro con suavidad y se giró a verla. Los ojos de ella brillaban, y supo que los de él también. Por esa vez permitió que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

 _Vete_ , pensó. _Vete en paz, Eiji. Ash te espera en el otro lado, y quizás algún día regresen_.

—*—

Estados Unidos nunca dejaba de sorprenderle a pesar de que llevaba viviendo allí desde que tenía trece años. Boston era la cuarta ciudad donde se había instalado con su madre desde que se mudaron de Japón, y era enorme, cosmopolita, y con un aire intelectual que era respirable en casi todos lados.

—Eiji, ven aquí —lo llamó su madre, y él suspiró. Desearía no haber tenido ese nombre, el nombre de su tío que murió el mismo día de su nacimiento. Habría dado todo por no heredar el nombre de aquel tío al que todos conocían y amaban menos él. A veces sentía que su individualidad desaparecía cuando alguien pronunciaba esas cuatro _malditas_ letras, y pasaba a vivir la vida de alguien más.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, mamá? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la mujer que tanto se parecía a él. Ella le sonrió, y dirigió su mirada a la señora de pelo gris que la acompañaba en el salón de su casa.

—Monique, mi hijo Eiji. Eiji, ella es Monique —los presentó—. Vive al lado, y nos trajo una tarta de calabaza para darnos la bienvenida.

 _Ah, eso_ , quiso decirle pero se calló al captar el tinte severo que su madre le imprimía a su mirada. Cada vez que se mudaban a un vecindario nuevo era lo mismo, y sabía de memoria lo que tenía que responder en esos casos. Compuso una sonrisa encantadora que enseñaba todos los dientes.

—Muchas gracias, señora Monique —expresó educadamente—. Seguro está delicioso. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Su madre lo miró complacida y le dio permiso de retirarse a su habitación. Solo ahí se permitió un suspiro de fastidio y se arrojó sin miramientos a la cama llena de ropa sin doblar.

Su padre y su madre se habían divorciado cuando él aún era muy pequeño, y nunca entendió la razón. Su padre se marchó a Hokkaidō y solo lo veía unas pocas veces al año. No obstante, su conversación con él era fluida y constante. Con su madre, por el contario, el contacto era diferente, porque desde que tuvo conciencia de aquel nombre heredado del hermano fallecido de ella, secretamente la acusaba de querer tener a su hermano vivo a través de él.

Ella era psicóloga y se especializaba en el estudio del comportamiento de las tribus urbanas. Cuando se separó de su padre, recibió una invitación de la universidad para realizar un doctorado, y no tuvo mejor idea que meterse en el área de su tío.

Eiji Okumura era una especie de leyenda. Su madre le hablaba mucho de él, de lo orgullosa que se sentía por haber tenido un hermano así, pero en realidad era muy poco lo que le contaba. Con el tiempo se enteró que, igual que él, había llegado a Estados Unidos muy joven, pero tuvo la mala suerte de verse involucrado con pandillas casi desde que pisó suelo americano. Su madre hablaba de su premio Pulitzer, de sus fotografías, de lo sensible que era, pero jamás mencionaba nada sobre el asunto de las pandillas, y Eiji sospechaba que ese era un asunto demasiado delicado para su ella. No obstante, y casi como si fuera un chiste de mal gusto, ese mismo tipo de bandas entraban en su área de estudio.

—Pensé que estarías ordenando la ropa limpia, hijo. —Se asustó, pegó un salto y se quedó sentado en la cama viendo a su madre reír ante su exagerada reacción.

—¡Mamá! —Temió por un instante que ella haya podido leer sus pensamientos.

—Mañana tienes escuela, es mejor que ordenes este desastre.

La mujer se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de su hijo la hizo detenerse en el dintel de la puerta.

—Mamá, ¿por qué nunca fuimos a Nueva York? Allí hay mucho campo para ti.

Ella apretó los dedos contra la pared, y a Eiji le pareció que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sin darse le vuelta, le dio una respuesta que lo dejó flotando en la duda.

—Porque no hace falta. Y tal vez por los recuerdos.

—*—

No era tímido, pero cambiarse constantemente de escuela hacía que le costara hacer amigos. Al principio a todos sus compañeros les llamaba la atención su acento, le preguntaban cosas sobre su cultura (el tipo de conversación que derivaba obligatoriamente al animé y manga), y al poco tiempo, cual juguete del cual se aburrían, lo dejaban tranquilo y continuaban con su vida. De esa manera solo quedaban con él un puñado de personas.

La primera vez que vio al chico rubio estaban en la clase de biología. Silencioso, el muchacho se sentó al lado de él y permaneció callado prestando atención a la clase, pero cuando al finalizar Eiji se dispuso a hablar con él, el chico ya se había marchado.

Otra vez lo pudo ver sentado a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro, y en otra ocasión lo vio de espaldas charlando con un grupo de chicos. En todas esas veces, Eiji no pudo observar ni su rostro ni el color de sus pupilas.

A la tercera semana se metió en su primer lío. Vio que en un pasillo oscuro, un grupo de muchachos estaban hostigando a alguien acurrucado contra la pared. En realidad no debía importarle, pero su sentido de justicia no le permitía dejarlo pasar.

—Ya vale —dijo, y su voz sonó autoritaria.

El grupo entero enfocó su atención hacia él, y el que parecía el líder rio con sorna.

—¿Qué dijiste, _chino_? —preguntó. Eiji rodó los ojos.

—Japonés —corrigió—. Y dije que ya vale.

—¿O qué? —amenazó.

—O te golpearé. Ya sabes: _los japos_ somos buenos con los golpes.

Tuvo que verlo venir: la manada entera fue hacia él e intentaron golpearlo mientras gritaban todo tipo de improperios a su persona. La pelea terminó siendo tan problemática, que varios alumnos corrieron a intentar separarlos. El resultado también tuvo que haberlo visto venir: tres días de suspensión. Y el grito que su madre le pegó al cielo a enterarse.

Al regresar al colegio, escuchó a alguien hablar a sus espaldas.

—Gracias por lo del otro día, pero no era necesario.

Esa voz. Sintió un escalofrío repentino, esa voz la conocía de alguna parte. Se giró lentamente a ver quién era el dueño, y lo que pudo apreciar le heló la sangre.

El muchacho era un poco más alto que él, el pelo rubio, la piel blanquísima y ojos verdes. Tan verdes como esos jades costosos que había visto alguna vez en una subasta, y que lo miraban con cierta arrogancia.

Era el chico estudioso de la otra vez. Pero no parecía en absoluto la misma persona.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared del salón de clases vacío.

—¿Quién…?

—Esos matones no pueden hacerme nada, ¿sabes? Son cobardes, siempre me acosan pero no llegan a nada. En cambio contigo…

—No importa —atajó. Se sentía estúpido, pero estaba seguro de que había visto esos ojos y oído esa voz en algún momento de su vida—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aslan —respondió el otro.

 _Para mi querido amigo A._

—Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Yo… Yo… —No era capaz de sacar las palabras adecuadas—. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

 _¿Por qué mierda estoy llorando?_ , se preguntó.

—*—

No sabía si se estaba sugestionando demasiado, pero empezó a tener sueños raros. Sueños en donde ese muchacho llamado Aslan aparecía constantemente.

Y no eran sueños agradables, sino todo lo contrario: en todos y cada uno de ellos la muerte y la sangre eran temas recurrentes.

—Hazme lugar a tu lado —y supo que era él. Aslan se encontraba parado frente a él sosteniendo un libro entre los brazos. Eiji obedeció y se hizo a un lado al pie del árbol.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó.

—Salinger —respondió Aslan—. _A perfect day for Banana Fish_.

 _Banana fish._

 _Si te acercas al pez banana de repente sientes deseos de morir._

 _Esa cosa es el mismísimo demonio._

Probablemente se estaba volviendo loco, porque Aslan le dirigió una mirada verde intrigada y las cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué es lo que me miras tanto? —interrogó cerrando el libro para dedicarle toda su atención.

—Nada. Lo siento.

Aslan rio.

—Ustedes los japoneses son muy raros, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es esa manía de pedir disculpas todo el tiempo?

Y, como un eco, una voz lejana pero aterradoramente familiar, repetía la pregunta en su cabeza.

—Discúlpame, Aslan. Tengo clases en diez minutos.

 _¿Es que acaso estoy huyendo de ese chico?_

— _*—_

Pero no podía huir todo el tiempo. El instituto era pequeño y Aslan parecía estar en todos lados. Pasada las primeras impresiones, comenzó a acercarse a él sin darse cuenta.

Aslan vivía con su hermano mayor, quien lo había criado rodeado de libros y poesías. Su madre había muerto y su padre se marchó dejando solos a sus hijos. Le gustaba leer a Hemingway, y soñaba con convertirse pronto en adulto y mudarse a Nueva York.

Tenía quince años, dos menos que Eiji. Pero era tan brillante, que sus maestros habían decidido adelantarlo dos cursos y pronto estaría listo para ir a la universidad.

A medida que el muchacho iba relatándole pedazos de su vida, Eiji parecía sugestionarse más todavía, porque aquellos sueños no dejaban de acosarlo continuamente por las noches.

Frases sueltas, escenas perdidas de algo que le parecía una vida anterior.

(Aunque Eiji realmente no creía en esas tonterías como la reencarnación).

 _Pronto pasará._

—*—

—¿Tienes algún apodo? —preguntó un día al aire, mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de sus vaqueros.

Aslan marcó cuidadosamente la página donde se había quedado y cerró el libro. Se cruzó de brazos, y la expresión de su rostro se tornó pensativa.

—A mi hermano no le gustan los sobrenombres —explicó—. Dice que por algo nuestros padres nos pusieron los nombres que tenemos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que ustedes tienen la costumbre de tener un alias, un diminutivo, no sé. Esas cosas.

—¿En Japón no existen _esas cosas_?

—Mi madre me llama «Ei-chan».

Un pesado silencio siguió a sus palabras, y Aslan rompió en carcajadas.

—Ei-chan, Ei-chan. ¿Es una broma?

Eiji se cruzó de brazos, imitando la pose que antes había tenido Aslan. Se sintió contrariado ante la abierta burla de su amigo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada. Solo… —Aslan no paraba de reír—. Solo que es tan… tan… ¡Basta!

Supo entonces que tendría su buena cuota de _bullying amigable_. Cuando llegó la hora de clases, y estaban a punto de separarse, Aslan lo tomó del brazo.

—Ash —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre me llamaba Ash.

 _Ash._

 _Ash._

 _Ash_

Y el eco en su cabeza volvió.

—*—

Y debía admitirlo: estaba un poco enamorado.

Es decir, no estaba del todo seguro, pero eso que sentía por Ash debía tener un nombre, ¿cierto? Ash era el fuego y él la polilla que no podía evitar acercarse.

Se acercaba día a día. Y era extraño.

Porque, ¿cómo era posible querer tanto a alguien en solo cuatro meses?

—*—

La escuela entera quedó en shock cuando Ash le plantó un beso en pleno pasillo principal.

Y él más todavía, porque de hecho había sido el primer beso que le daban en diecisiete años de vida.

Esa noche soñó que iba a visitar a Ash en una prisión, y que este hacía lo mismo con él para la sorpresa de sus acompañantes anónimos.

—*—

Cuando Eiji le presentó a Ash a su madre, esta miró al jovencito con los ojos desorbitados, y luego corrió a su cuarto a llorar.

Se miraron mutuamente sin entender nada.

Pero su madre lo sabía.

Sabía que ese día llegaría.

La fotografía que su hermano le había mandado hacía años, donde aparecía junto a un muchacho rubio y sonriente era una especie de premonición.

Como un recuerdo anticipado.

Y lloró y lloró toda la noche. Ya no sabía si por su hermano, por su hijo o por el destino de ambos, que se habían cruzado un día en el año 2000.

—*—

Ash cumplió dieciséis años en agosto, y la madre de Eiji habló con su hermano mayor para pedirle permiso y llevarse a ambos chicos a un viaje corto a Nueva York. Había una poderosa razón detrás de esa invitación.

En el aniversario de su primer y único premio Pulitzer, la galería de arte contemporáneo exhibiría las mejores fotografías del fallecido fotógrafo Eiji Okumura.

—*—

—E… eres tú —balbuceó Eiji, estupefacto.

 _Dawn_ , la fotografía de aquel joven misterioso, se alzaba imponente ante ambos.

Era una prueba irrefutable: Ash, su amigo, y ese muchacho eran la _misma_ persona.

Entonces él era… él era…

Se sintió mareado de repente.

—*—

 _No estás solo, Ash. Yo estoy contigo. Mi alma siempre estará contigo._

— _¿Qué pasa, Ibe-san?_

— _Es Ash. —El hombre tragó seco antes de continuar—. Ash está muerto, Eiji._

 _Y entonces, sintió el vacío._

Despertó y descubrió que estaba llorando. Sentía un dolor horrible en el alma, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón a dentelladas.

Entonces sí.

Él, Eiji, y Eiji Okumura eran la misma persona pero en diferentes tiempos. Eiji había muerto para que él naciera.

Y Eiji Okumura había perdido a su Ash en el pasado.

Sintió pánico de repente, la necesidad de ver a Ash, de asegurarse que estaba bien. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su madre. Eran las tres de la mañana, probablemente estaría durmiendo en paz. Pero necesitaba verlo de todas formas.

Salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la de Ash sigilosamente. Llegó a la puerta de su amigo y llamó tres veces.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta no tenía puesta la cerradura. Giró el pomo suavemente y entró.

—¿Ash? —susurró.

En efecto, Ash estaba ahí, acurrucado entre las mantas de su cama, roto, llorando a lágrima viva.

—¡Ash!

—Recuerdo toda mi vida —dijo este—. Mi nombre, mi historia. Todo. Yo soy el chico de aquella foto, y tú, y tú… —No pudo continuar. Eiji se sentó a orillas de la cama e instó a Ash a apoyarse en sus brazos.

—Solía odiar mi nombre —admitió—. Creía que nunca podría vivir una vida propia por haberlo heredado de mi tío. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo, Ash.

Lo escuchó hablar toda la noche, descubriendo que algunos detalles de su historia ya los sabía, pero no por ello dejaba de dolerle menos. Sea como sea, y en cualquier vida, Eiji jamás podría acostumbrarse al dolor de Ash.

Su mano peino suavemente las hebras rubias de su amigo hasta que se calmó y se quedó dormido. Él, como si estuviera repitiendo un sueño, se durmió a su lado.

—*—

—Puede sonar ridículo, pero nosotros creemos en la posibilidad de reencarnar —les dijo Sing, aquel que había sido amigo de Ash y Eiji en el pasado, y al que su madre los llevó la mañana siguiente—. Generalmente son almas que dejaron algo pendiente en la Tierra.

Sing quería llorar y apretarlos fuerte contra su pecho. Frente a él, como reviviendo el pasado, se encontraban Ash y Eiji en una versión adolescente. Era como tener a sus amigos de vuelta con él, pero distinto.

—Sea como sea —continuó—, ustedes no son Ash Lynx y Eiji Okumura. Ustedes son personas distintas, y pueden elegir. Escúchenme bien, chicos: no tienen que vivir por lo que sucedió en su anterior vida. Deben vivir por ustedes mismos.

Akira, su esposa, había heredado la casa de Eiji, y esta permanecía intacta, como si el fotógrafo solo se hubiera escapado a Cape Cod un fin de semana, y en cualquier momento irrumpiría en aquel lugar junto con el fiel _Buddy_.

Les enseñó todas las fotografías que había tomado Eiji en el pasado, y les contó las historias que sabía acerca de ellas. Los dos chicos lo escuchaban en absoluto silencio, tratando de guardarse toda la información nueva que les estaba dando.

Finalmente les entregó un ejemplar de _New York Sense_ y los dejó ir.

—*—

Les tomó dos largos años asimilar que provenían de otra vida. Una vida marcada por la tragedia y el dolor.

Les tomó tiempo entender que eran Ash y Eiji, pero a la vez no.

Les tomó tiempo decidir.

Pero al final, cuando Ash cumplió dieciocho y estaba en su segundo año en la universidad, se dieron cuenta de que no _podían_ y, sobre todo, _no querían_ estar separados.

Ni en esa vida ni en ninguna otra.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Durante semanas esquivé exitosamente spoilers del manga porque quería tener una experiencia plena viendo su preciosa adaptación al animé, pero un día por error —y un poco por idiota— pinché un enlace que no debía y terminé leyendo el infame capítulo final.

Me dejó destrozada a niveles difíciles de creer, porque al final del día _Banana Fish_ es _solo_ una historia de ficción y Ash _no_ existe —ni Eiji _tampoco_ , vamos—, pero le lloré como si fuera real, como si fuera un amigo cercano. Luego, con _Garden of Light_ , valí berenjena. Es que el luto de Eiji lo sentí en la piel, se me metió en el alma, porque es tan parecido a mi propio luto, ese que me carcome desde hace dos años, que duele.

Quizás esta sea una trama demasiado sencilla, cliché y rebuscada, pero necesitaba hacer esto. Necesito de alguna manera empezar a sanar. Por obvias razones la persona a la que va dedicada esta cosa jamás va a poder leerla. Aunque, quién sabe si en el _más allá_ no se estará riendo de mí ahora mientras recuerda que éramos unas niñas tontas que queríamos llevarnos el mundo por delante fantaseando con ser periodistas de investigación solo porque estudiábamos periodismo juvenil en un diario local, y nos tomábamos selfies extrañas en nuestros ratos libres antes de que Instagram se pusiera de moda.

Y eso. En serio, muchas gracias.

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

28 de septiembre de 2018, viernes.


End file.
